


Deals

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Series: The Djaul/Harebourg Collection [1]
Category: Dofus, Wakfu
Genre: @Sheepishandsleepless, Commissioned Work, M/M, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Commissioned work from Sheepishandsleepless) Djaul offers a deal to Harebourg that’s sure to satisfy both parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by Sheepishandsleepless of Tumblr - http://sheepishandsleepless.tumblr.com/

Harebourg was rooted to the spot, frozen as Frigost soon would be. Djaul towered over him, his eyes bright with no small measure of delight. “What do you want?” asked Harebourg, not for the first time. He had asked already, but Djaul had yet to answer him. The beast’s gaze had just grown thoughtful… hungry.

Djaul had offered a deal, and Harebourg was eager for a deal. A deal implied, at least some, satisfaction for all involved. Of course, Harebourg’s position was such that he was at Djaul’s mercy. Deep down, he had to know that. Deep down, he must be aware that Djaul had no intention of honoring any bargains they made.

Djaul circled his prey once, inspecting it, deciding how to derive the most enjoyment from it. “Your cloak,” he said.

“What?”

One claw raised, Djaul gave Harebourg’s cloak a meaningful nudge. The contact sent the man to trembling. He did as he was told, though. His hands fumbled with his cloak. Once unfastened, he held it out to Djaul. Djaul’s eyes weren’t on the garment, though. They were focused, quite intently, on Harebourg.

“Your belt,” said Djaul.

The cloak dropped from Harebourg’s fingers, forgotten. The hunger in Djaul’s eyes was unmistakable now. Hands shaking worse than ever, Harebourg set about removing his belt. It took a couple of tries with the buckle, but he finally got it off. He tossed it onto the ground with his cloak.

Djaul’s mouth quirked into some semblance of a smile. He moved around Harebourg again and placed heavy hands upon his shoulders. When he spoke next, his words came in a husky whisper, “Now, bend over.”

“What?” Harebourg scarcely had a chance to speak before he was forced to his knees.

“Enough foreplay,” Djaul said with a chuckle. He grabbed the waist of Harebourg’s pants and yanked. They ripped a bit as he wrestled them from his victim - undressing Harebourg with the careless indifference of a child undressing a doll. Harebourg twisted his body, either to help Djaul in removing them or in a halfhearted attempt to get away.

Djaul held tight to the thighs of his plaything. Harebourg thrashed a moment longer then grew very still. There were bandages beneath the pants. Djaul occupied himself with those next. Rather than unwrapping Harebourg, Djaul bent down and sank his many sharp teeth into the bandages.

Harebourg gave a yelp as teeth scraped flesh. The bandages were ripped away, exposing his bare ass to the chilly air. A miserable, pathetic sound came from Harebourg. His arms shook beneath him - from fatigue or fear or both. Djaul looked down at the trembling man and his bare backside. He gave it a none too gentle squeeze before crouching down again.

Djaul’s gaze turned thoughtful once more, sliding his tongue over his own teeth. An idea seemed to occur to him then. He ducked down behind Harebourg, long tongue lulling from his mouth. With deliberate slowness he ran his tongue over the slope of Harebourg’s ass.

Harebourg gave a gasp of surprise. His arms collapsed beneath him. His weight dropped to his elbows. His ass was still in the air - Djaul made sure of that.

“So much squirming,” said Djaul, removing his tongue long enough to ‘tsk’ at him. He licked again. And again. Again.

Harebourg pressed his face against the back of his hands, suppressing a moan. His limbs continued to tremble, on the brink of collapsing entirely into a sobbing mess of tears. As terrified as he was, he couldn’t deny the pleasure his body was deriving from the continued attention to his backside.

Djaul’s long tongue probed. He sucked. Occasionally, he bit.

“Please,” Harebourg moaned against the back of his own hand.

Djaul drew away. He rolled Harebourg onto his back. The Xelor covered his face with his arms, but Djaul wrested them away. “Please what?” he asked, his tone mocking. “Please stop?” He feigned concern. “Please continue? It must have been that. It was, wasn’t it?”

Harebourg looked past Djaul, not willing to look him in the eye. He nodded.

“Hmm?” Djaul took Harebourg’s face in one great hand. He angled his head, forcing the frightened man’s gaze to meet his own. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Harebourg swallowed. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again. “Please,” he managed.

“Please, what?” Djaul prompted.

“Please, continue,” Harebourg finished.

“That’s what I thought.” Djaul hefted Harebourg up by his thighs. He lifted him as if it were effortless and began to lick again. This time, when he licked, his tongue kept going. It drew a wet trail across Harebourg’s scrotum to curl around his cock.

Harebourg gasped. His weight was on his shoulders now. As uncomfortable as that was, he still squirmed. Already, he was almost fully erect.

Djaul removed his tongue to start again. He licked slow, too slow. Harebourg moaned. Ashamed he threw an arm over his mouth to silence himself. Djaul reached down and put a stop to that. He caught Harebourg’s hands in one of his own. He squeezed tight around both of his wrists and pinned his arms back. He continued licking.

Harebourg was still trembling. The noises he made alternated between terrified and aroused. It was gentle, frustratingly gentle, agonizingly slow. The licking went on, each time ending at his cock, teasing another moan from him. Soon Harebourg was so hard it hurt. He teetered at the edge, about to go over.

With perfect rhythm, Djaul continued. Never speeding up, never stopping. If Harebourg came, it would end. That was an unspoken fact that they both seemed very much aware of. But without being able to touch himself, and with Djaul paying only the briefest of attention to that part of him- Harebourg whimpered. He strained against the hands restraining him- If he could just touch himself, just for a moment, this would be over.

Djaul never relented. He only kept on, deriving unending pleasure from just how uncomfortable Harebourg was. Only, briefly, did he change things up. Gently, he sank his teeth into Harebourg’s ass. The sudden change was enough. Harebourg came. He cried out when he did, gasping. His skin burned red with shame. At the same time, he gave a helpless sort of laugh. As humiliating as all this had, undoubtedly, been for him, it was over now. Wasn’t it? As if only now remembering Djaul was still above him, Harebourg looked up.

Djaul released Harebourg. He stood and stepped back, looking awfully pleased with himself. “Well, that was a fun little diversion.”

Harebourg scrambled onto his knees. Not daring to make a grab for his clothes just yet, he covered his nudity. “Now…” He began to remind Djaul of his deal but trailed off. He took a deep breath and tried again. “About what you promised…” He trailed off again, this time because Djaul was laughing.

“Such hubris,” Djaul chided. “What reason would I have to make a deal with you?”

“But you promised,” Harebourg ventured, weakly. He did not appear surprised, though - only defeated. He wiped tears from his cheeks with the back of one hand.

“Cheer up,” said Djaul, standing over him, visibly pleased. “This was fun. Maybe, I’ll be back. Maybe, we can make some new sort of deal.”


End file.
